The Anti-Mews
The Anti-Mews are Mews that were created by some unknown elemental being of great power solely for the purpose of bringing misery and destruction to the human world. Each Anti-Mew has a theme their powers center around, and they use their abilities to promote chaos and misery. They mostly work in the night, as they are some sort of shadowy, elemental beings and they seem to prefer the dark. Nobody knows where they came from, but it was clear that they were a threat that nobody had the power to stop. :The Anti-Mews either prey and feed off of humans or destroy the world around them. While each Anti-Mew does carry out their purpose of destruction, they do take interest in the human world and feel suffering, anguish and despair. It is unknown why they do what they do, even by them. Mew Toxica Mew Toxica is a young Anti-Mew whose special power includes creating toxic '''elements and '''poisoning '''any sort of lifeform. She’s quick, tricky, and light on her feet, though at times can be a bit skiddish and prone to surprise. She has no weapon, but instead conjures up some sort of toxic gas clouds from her hands that rots and poisons whatever living thing it touches, even to the point of death. Not only this, but she is able to poison bodies of water by simply standing in them. Sometimes, she does not even mean to do it intentionally, but her body simply radiates poison and so it is very easy for her to harm others even when she does not want to. The only things unaffected by her poison are her teammates, who can lay a hand on her without any issue. Mew Toxica is flawed by her '''curiosity. She is not the only Anti-Mew to have a bit of a conscience, but she is one of the first besides her ex-leader who showed sympathy for humankind. She often becomes interested in how the Earth is so full of life, wondering why she was created to help destroy it all. In many instances, she is easily distracted by people or things around her. After a while of being on Earth, Mew Toxica starts to want nothing more than to be like the humans, and this flaw gets in the way of the Anti-Mews' plans quite often. Because of her appearance and the inability to stop being a poisonous thing, she remains lonely and can never get close to other people. Mew Lovelorn Fairy Mew Lovelorn Fairy is an Anti-Mew who's overall theme involves love '''and '''admiration. She steals the hearts of random humans, causing them them to be unresponsive to others and unable to function normally. They end up in some trance-like (or zombie-like) state in which they do nothing but wander endlessly as empty, lifeless shells. When she attacks others, they are no longer able to be brought back to their original state. Mew Lovelorn fairy may also choose to consume the hearts of her victims, likely in an attempt to fill the void in her own. This Anti-Mew also has the ability to change form '''and walk among humans for a short time. She can also '''cloud '''people’s minds with different emotions. Though she is intended to fill people with negativity, she is able to manipulate them in order to make them adore her. The folly of her nature is that she becomes attracted to some of the people she intends to feed on, or at least becomes obsessed with attention that others give her and refuses to give it up. By being sidetracked, she threatens the Anti-Mew’s purpose of causing misery and chaos. Mew Lovelorn Fairy’s weapon is the '''Love Arrow. She uses it either to collect hearts or control them, often making it so people will love her. Though she obsesses over affection and attention, she can never bring herself to be satisfied even when she garners love, especially since it is only ever artificially accrued. Mew Aquatic Nightstorm Mew Aquatic Nightstorm is an Anti-Mew who controls both the sea '''and '''dreams. She has no weapon, using only her hands. With them, she can create and control water, from smaller quantities even to large bodies. However, the larger the body of water, the more energy she must put into controlling it. In some instances, she is able to control any water present in living things, though the connection is not always as strong and as such she cannot control people for very long. Mew Aquatic Nightstorm also feeds on the dreams of others. She especially prefers to feed off of dreams of children, though it is not known why this is. It is possible because they are far more vivid and colorful, thus more alluring to her. She hovers over the children whose dreams she intends to consume, and when she is done, the child is left with horrendous nightmares. These visions and nightmares persist for a long while, sometimes for a few months, other times for the rest of their lives.Her feeding can essentially "plant" a negative seed in children that can severely damage their mentality over time. Mew Aquatic Nightstorm is also known to be like a siren, singing eerily and entrancing anyone who hears her songs in the night. Should anyone approach her, they will meet a watery demise, as she typically will sing around bodies of water to lure people out. Since she is mostly water-based, the Anti-Mew is weak to heat.. She is also one of the few of the group that is actually weak to light sources like daylight or other lights that expose her fully. Mew Ignis Mew Ignis is a child-like Anti-Mew who can create fire '''and is also able to manipulate their '''emotions '''like Mew Lovelorn Fairy. Unlike her teammate's manipulation of love and adoration, Mew Ignis can cause people to become irate or wrathful. She is able to cause other people to argue or become violent, though fire is her primary power of preference. She does not have a weapon, instead conjuring and controlling fire like her aquatic and poisonous teammates do with their respective elements. And like Mew Toxica, Mew Ignis is unfortunately very '''curious, especially because she is the youngest member of the group.' '''Mew Ignis often strays into things she should not, and though she is powerful, she is still a child who does not always know how to react to certain situations and thus can still be susceptible to danger. Because of this, the other Anti-Mews often have to keep an eye on her to assure she causes trouble rather than gets into it. Mew Ignis has the tendency to also hang around other children, especially those who don't know better. Though she has a vile purpose, she does not treat children badly on purpose. Much like Mew Toxica, she finds humans interesting. Though she does not mean harm to them, because she is not able to properly control herself and is easily excited, she often ends up hurting and even killing the children she tries to befriend. Mew Ignis does not have a sense of right and wrong, and simply finds this to be more inconvenient than horrifying. She will typically move onto another child in hopes that they will want to play with her. Mew Ghostly Giver Mew Ghostly Giver was created along with the other Anti-Mews, meant to suck the '''life' out of all living things. She had originally gone along with all the other Anti-Mews as their leader. However, she soon started to become disgusted having to constantly see the terror in everyone’s eyes as the life was sucked out of them. She eventually found out that not only could she take life away, she could even return it and fill things with newfound life. So, she decided to stop taking people’s lives and instead help the humans.The other Anti-Mews, of course, became very angry with her and fought against her. Regardless, she continued to fight for the humans and return life and happiness to those who had been victims of the other Anti-Mews. While she had started as their leader, she became their enemy. When she gives or takes life away from a living person or creature, she breathes into them a sort of white, ghostly mist. If she’s taking life away, she inhales the mist from the thing she’s trying to take life from. Mew Ghostly Giver does not have any sort of weapon. She uses brute force and can, with a wave of her hands, animate something to fight for her. She can sometimes animate random objects, but this does not last for very long. The only Anti-Mew that Mew Ghostly Giver was close to reaching out to was Mew Toxica, whom she had on several occasions convinced to let a human or living thing live. However, Mew Toxica remains on the other Anti-Mew’s sides, fearing death if she were to betray them and help Mew Ghostly Giver. Of the rest of her group, however, she is the only one who willingly will meet with her ex-leader. Editor’s Note Originally, these Mews had their animal parts, but I decided to remove them for this site because I felt that there wasn’t exactly a reason for them to have had those features. As such, I had to rename two of them. Mew Toxica was originally Mew Toxic Kitten, and Mew Ignis was originally Mew Blazing Gibbon. Gallery Mew Toxic Kitten V2.jpg|Formerly Mew Toxic Kitten Mew Lovelorn Fairy V2.jpg Mew Aquatic Nightstorm V2.jpg Mew Blazing Gibbon V2.jpg|Formerly Mew Blazing Gibbon Mew Ghostly Giver V2.jpg Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Mew Teams Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Mews with No Genes Category:Pink Mews Category:Red Mews Category:White Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Weapon Users: None Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Poison Category:Weapon Users: Elements